Teasing and Tempting
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink. Hotch gives Reid a challenge, can he do it? Warning! Smut and strong sexual content! Slash! Don't like it? Don't read it! Hotch/Reid. R/R!


"You want me to do what?" Spencer squeaked in surprise staring wide-eyed at his lover.

"I want you to wear it all day at work. Wear it and every time you sit down and it it presses into you, think of me."

"W-w-why?" Spencer stammered.

"Because I want to think about you wearing the butt plug sitting in the bullpen as I sit in my office. Knowing that every time you shift in your seat, it will be brushing against your prostate," Aaron explained breathlessly.

"Fuck, this is going to kill me, Hotch," Spencer gulped as he took the object his lover was holding out to him.

"MMM, I don't think it will kill you. Arouse you, yes, kill you, no."

"Are there any rules?" Spencer wondered. He was used to Hotch's sexual games and knew that usually the other man had rules. An evil smirk crossed Hotch's face causing Spencer to gulp anxiously.

"As a matter of fact, yes there are rules. Well just one rule. Would you like to know what it is?" Hotch crooned leaning in and nibbling on Spencer's neck.

"Y-y-yes," the other man panted.

"You're not to come until I tell you to. If I find out you've came before I've given you permission to, you'll have to wear it even longer without coming. Do you understand?" Wordlessly Spencer nodded. "Okay, go finish getting ready," Hotch whispered kissing the younger man before releasing him and pushing him towards the bathroom. -----------------------

Twenty minutes later the two of them were in Hotch's SUV heading for the office.

"Are you wearing it?" Hotch asked.

"Yes I am," Spencer answered shifting subconsciously. He had to bite his lip to keep the whimper from escaping when the plug brushed his prostate. It was going to be a long day. Hotch smiled as he watched his lover in the mirror. He could tell it was going to be hard for Spencer to control himself, but Hotch knew he would do so. Spencer may be a very sexually charged person, but he would never risk not being able to be with Aaron the instant he was given the opportunity to be. Reaching Quantico, he pulled into the underground garage and parked.

Turning to Spencer, he said, "Good luck. Have a good day." Finishing his sentence he leaned in and claimed a heated kiss before exiting the car leaving Spencer reeling.

"Fuck," Spencer mumbled under his breath as he tried to regain his composure and climbed out of the car feeling the plug as he stood. It would serve as a reminder of what he could look forward to at the end of the day. If it would ever get here, that is. Taking a deep breath, he entered the building and prepared for the longest day in history. ---------------------------

Silently groaning Spencer shifted in his seat. The day had drug on, but finally there was only an hour to go at the office. His co-workers had given him strange looks through out the day. Emily had grown concerned when she noticed how flushed his face was and asked him about it.

"Are you feeling okay, Reid?"

"Huh what?"

"You look a bit flushed. Are you feeling okay?" she repeated reaching out and running a hand across his forehead.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Emily. I'm just a bit hot." In more ways than one, he thought silently.

"If you say so," she responded. He noticed that the others shot him glances all through the day. Reaching for a folder on his desk a whimper left his mouth as the plug shifted and brushed his prostate moving back and forth causing his cock to harden. Crossing his legs tightly he willed it to ease.

"Something the matter?" came Morgan's concerned voice. Reid looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about Morgan?"

"You whimpered," the other man explained.

"Oh, just been a long day and I'm ready to get out of here," Reid answered.

"I hear that, man. Well we've only got about 20 minutes or so until we can go home."

"Thank goodness, it's been a long day," Reid complained.

"Mmm, hmm," Morgan agreed. You have no idea just how long, Reid thought as he turned back to his paper work trying his best to concentrate. -----------------

Finally it was the end of shift and everyone headed out. Waiting until Rossi had left Reid jumped from his chair, and nearly ran to the unit chief's office. Knocking once he opened the door hearing Hotch telling him to come in. Glancing up as the door closed Hotch locked eyes with his lover. He could see the lust and arousal smoldering in the younger man's eyes. Running his gaze down Spencer's body Hotch felt his own pants tighten when he saw Spencer's erection tenting the front of his pants.

"I see you've been a good boy and followed the rules," Hotch crooned as he got up from his chair and advanced on Reid. Backing up Reid found himself pressed up against the door with Hotch pressed up against him.

"Yes I have. C-c-c-can I come please?" Spencer begged. Before answering Aaron reached out and cupped Spencer through his pants and boxers. Reflexively Spencer's hips jerked forward and he bit his lip.

"No, not yet. Not until we get home," he added with a chuckle as he backed away to grab his things. If looks could kill, Hotch would be dead where he stood. Spencer was giving him a glare tipped in ice.

"Damn you Hotch," he growled as he stared hungrily at his lover.

"Let's go," Hotch responded grabbing his keys and heading for the door a very aroused Spencer in his wake. ------------------------

The moment the door to their house closed Hotch spoke.

"Strip, but leave the plug." Nodding Spencer did what he was told. Removing his pants and boxers Spencer's cock jumped to attention. A layer of precum was covering the head and it was throbbing so hard both men could see it. Taking in his lover Hotch could feel his own arousal growing. Needing release almost as badly as Spencer he stripped letting his clothes join Spencer's on the floor before moving toward his very hot and naked lover. ----------------------

"Are you ready to come?" Hotch growled as he stood in front of the younger man. They weren't touching but they were close enough that they were breathing the same air.

"Oh fuck yes I am! I've been ready to come all day." Spreading his legs apart for balance Spencer could feel the plug pressing continuously against his prostate. He was reaching the end of his rope. If Aaron didn't let him come soon he was in danger of coming with or without Aaron's permission.

"Okay, then come for me, Spencer," Aaron commanded. The moment he'd been given permission Spencer felt his orgasm rip through him. His cock pulsed with the intensity of his release and his knees buckled causing him to fall forward into Aaron's awaiting arms. This caused Aaron's cock to be trapped between them. Still trembling and panting from his orgasm, Spencer nearly missed Hotch's next words.

"So fuckin' hot! So fuckin close." Reaching around with the hand that wasn't stroking his own cock Hotch grabbed the butt plug and pulled it almost all the way out. Spencer sighed in relief, finally the heavenly torture would be over. He was proven wrong in the next moment, however when Aaron slammed it back in hitting his prostate head-onsending him over the edge for the second time in three minutes. He opened his mouth in a silent scream as he watched Aaron bring himself to completion and the two of them slid to the floor the plug still inside Spencer and his cock twitching slightly.

"Wow," Spencer mumbled when he was able to speak.

"Wow is right, I knew that would be hot, but I didn't know just how hot," Hotch said as he waggled his eyebrows before leaning in and placing a kiss on Spencer's lips.

"Give me a minute to recover then we can do that again," Spencer whispered as he climbed to his feet removing the plug with one hand and helping Hotch up with the other. "But first, a shower."

Finished


End file.
